The End of the Beginning
by twilightlover7081
Summary: J.J.'s life before Brotherly Love. Great for J.J. fans. Some Edison Group? No Derek, Simon, Tori, or Chloe yet. Possible in future chapters..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sooo. This is my new story... THIS STARTS BEFORE BROTHERLY LOVE AND IS ABOUT J.J., PARKER, AND CHARLTON'S LIFE BEFORE. This has nothing to do with Derek, Simon, Tori, or Chloe. Some to do with the Edison Group though:). **Perfect for J.J. fans :)** I am writing in J.J.'s POV throughout this whole story and Lizzie6376 (AKA: Cousin Liz) is writing in Charlton's POV so... Yeah.. ENJOY:)!**

**Dedication: To Cousin Liz, just because she rocks. To J.J., Parker, Jim, Charlton, Colby, Trent, Rebecca, and Travis, for being subjects of this story (who are all real people, I love you people :D)**

**Disclaimer: I own it!!! :D**

* * *

_*_

_i get more girls than the president  
mom and dad still pay the rent  
and i throw parties all night long_

_-real world, big and rich_

_*_

**Chapter 1 - J.J.**

I leaned up against my truck in the school parking lot waiting on Parker to get there. Chevy, chrome rims, black, 6 inch lift on the tires, four-wheel drive. Perfect for muddin'. I absently looked at the _Ashford High School_ sign and starting counting the light bulbs inside of it. On my right I could hear some girls talking about my butt..

I'm only in tenth grade and I'm the hottest and most popular guy in the school. Not to mention I'm also a werewolf.

I looked around for any of my other friends, who were also werewolves. I couldn't see any. Here in Alabama we have the Southern Pack. It's a pack of seven guys, werewolves that is. There is three other packs besides us in the whole country. So far we're the second biggest.

There was me (the leader and ladies man), Parker (my co-leader), Jim (the smart one), Phil (the calm one), Beefy (his real name is Colby, and he's the strong one.. But not as strong as me), Trent, and Travis (who are both stupid ones but creative).

I could hear someone approaching me from behind. I turned and saw a group of ten girls.

"Hi, J.J." the girl standing front and center said. The rest of the girls with her giggled.

I gave them my trademark smile and wink. Every one of their hearts accelerated. I laughed mentally.

I heard Parker's Jeep before I saw it. He was apparently holding down the horn. Students get in a lot of trouble for doing that shit, unless you're Parker..

He parked beside me and jumped out. I met him half-way and we jumped and slammed our chests together (AKA: a body slam).

"Guess who called me last night?" Parker crowed like the idiot he is.

"Rachael." How would I not know? He has talked non-stop about her for about two months now.

"You know it!"

We knuckle touched.

"So.." He looked like he needed to say something else.

"Well… We've got a date Friday night!" He said grinning.

"Awesome dude!"

We knuckle touched, once again.

A little girl named Rebecca walked up to me and hugged me.

"Hey, J.J."

"Hi, Rebecca." I said smiling down at her. I had to be a whole foot and a half taller than her. "When was the last time that you grew?"

"I can't help that your ten feet tall." she said blushing.

"Nah uh, only nine foot eleven."

She stared up at me and smiled. She was only in seventh grade, curly red hair with freckles dotted across her nose. Cute, like a puppy. She'd had a crush on me ever since her and her parents moved into the house beside me.

"We're moving next week!"

"Really? Why?"

"My dad got a new job in Texas." she said sadly.

"Aww. Well, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too..." She pouted her lower lip out. "I gotta get to class." she said reluctantly letting go of me. "Bye, J.J.!"

"Bye!"

I turned around to face Parker. He was staring into space. Probably didn't even notice my conversation with Rebecca.

"Dude, did you know that our school colors are black and gold?" He said finally snapping out of it.

"Uh, yeah… kinda.. We've only been wearing the black and gold jerseys every Friday night at football games since we were in third grade playing little league…"

"Huh.."

Sometimes I wonder if he really passed first grade.

"Anyway… Do you know where Trent or Travis is?" I asked

"I went by Phil's house this morning and Trent's truck was parked out front. Why?"

"No reason.."

"Dude they're not gonna do your science project for you. I told you not to take that class in the first place."

"They're not doing my science project." They've already did it. I added mentally.

"What was it on anyway?"

"Chameleons. Whatever that is."

Parker slapped his hand over his face and started shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

He walked away.

"Parker." he kept walking. "Parker." still walking. "Parker." I started to follow him. "Parker." _Step_. "Parker." _Step_. "Parker." _Step_. "Parker." _Step_. "Parker." _Step._ "PARKER!" He spun around and I almost ran into him.

_"WHAT!?"_

"THAT'S WHAT I ASKED YOU. NOW CAN WE PLEASE STOP YELLING? WE ARE DRAWING ATTENTION TO OURSELVES. LOOK EVEN PEOPLE ACROSS THE LOT ARE STARING, OR LOOKING AT MY BUTT I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE WHICH ONE. SO CAN WE PLEASE LOWER OUR VOICES BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE ALL OF THIS ATTENTION… OKAY, WELL, YES I DO.. BUT WE STILL NEED TO STOP SHOUTING SO WE DON'T GET IN TROUBLE."

"Since when do you care about getting in trouble?" he mumbled.

"Since _now_." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes then walked away. I just stood there for a couple of seconds like a nerd, and then I followed him to first period.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW:) THANKS!**

**What did ya'll think?**

**To read Chharlton's POV Check out The beginning of the end by Lizzie6376**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors's Note: Well here's chap 2! Yay! It's pretty much just more introduction to this story. But the next chapter is when things actually start happening!**

**Dedication: Cousin Liz. She told me about the lyrics for this chapter, and in my opinion they fit perfectly.**

**Disclaimer: I actually own everything that isn't associated with DP... Which pretty much means that I own everything.**

_

* * *

*_

_somebody call 911  
shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
whoa_

_-fire burning, sean kingston_

_*_

**Chapter 2 - J.J.**

"Hello, Gorgeous!" I said to Mrs. Harris as I walked into fourth period.

"Did you get that report done yet?" She asked me, eyeing me up and down.

Mrs. Harris is my fourth period science teacher. She was the nicest, most awesome, coolest, prettiest teacher ever. She's the only person that I've ever referred to as gorgeous. Well, other than Mom.

"I'm working on it." I told her.

I threw my book bag on the floor beside my desk, and started walking to the lunchroom. Parker caught up with me and so did the rest of the pack.. Except Trent and Travis..

We walked into the lunchroom. Okay. Chicken Nuggets. Peas. Rice. Peaches. And… Cookies!

"Yea! Cookies! WOOH! Yea! Cookies ROCK!" I yelled out loud.

Colby (AKA: Beefy) raced me to the cookies. I grabbed six and then paid for them.

We all went and sat around our normal table.

There was me, Parker, Beefy, Cara, Jim, Phil, Gypsy, Amy, and Kim. There was two extra seats for Trent and Travis. If they don't get their butts here soon with my report, I'm gonna beat the shit out of 'em.

Cara is Beefy's girlfriend, and Kim is Jim's twin and Phil's girlfriend. Gypsy is Travis's girlfriend, and Amy is Trent's. I say girlfriends, I mean something along the lines of mate… In a good way. We're wolves, we've got to get a mate sooner or later.

Cara had short blonde hair and green eyes, she is sweet, but Beefy's type, obviously. Kim had dark brown hair with blue eyes. I've always thought that she was pretty cool. Gypsy and Amy are WAYYY too smart to be with any of us in my opinion… Well, except for Jim. Gypsy is tan. Really tan, because she used to live in the Bahamas. Yeah. I think that's the coolest thing ever. Amy dyes her hair a lot so it's three or four different colors, but it works on her.

I heard the lunch room door open, across the room. I turned and Trent and Travis walked in. Trent was waving a stack of papers. He ran up to me and threw the papers in front of me. Then I looked at my plate.

"How in the hell did I get like fifty cookies?"

14, 15, 16, 17, 18.. Eighteen cookies, close enough.

"Some girls have been running up here putting them on your plate." Phil answered me.

Wow. How did I miss that…

"Oh." I turned around and waved at the girls smiling and giggling behind me.

"That has to be the best report in the history of reports." Travis said wiping an invisible speck of dust off of it.

I picked up the paper and just grinned at it for a second.

Why or how it happened I'll never know, but very randomly the paper burst into flames. Fire. Like out of nowhere. It was there, and then it was burning. In my hands. While I was holding it and no one else was touching it.

"What the hell!?" I yelled, "Ow. Ow. Ow! That's kinda hot. Ouch! It's burning my hand! What do I do?!?… Maybe I should throw it at Parker's head."

"NO!" Parker yelled back at me.

"YES!" So that's exactly what I did.

The burning report skimmed the top of Parker's head… It caught his hair on fire…

"Crap. Crap. Crap. What do I do!? What do I do?!!?" was all I could hear coming from Beefy's mouth. Then Beefy took is full carton of milk and poured it on Parker's head.

"Oh. Ew.. Gross.. WHY? Just, WHY, Beefy?" Parker whined. The whole top of his hair was singed off.

"Uhh… umm.. I panicked."

One of the girls behind me jumped up screaming something along the lines of , 'Don't worry, J.J.. I'll save you.' And another one was screaming "J.J., you're so hot you catch stuff on fire!"

I winked at the girl who screamed about me being hot.

The first girl grabbed the fire extinguisher and made the foamy white stuff blow out of it.

After the paper was put out, I looked toward Trent and saw him laying on the ground crying. And Travis wasn't much better.

That must've been some report.

A lot of teachers and coaches came running over to our table.

"What happened?!" Coach Drake demanded.

"Uh.. W-well, you see…" I stuttered.

"No way! J.J. actually is SPEACHLESS!" somebody screamed from across the lunchroom. And, of course, the jackass who said it started running over to the huge group of people that had formed around me.

"What happened?" Coach Drake repeated himself.

"Well.. I had my report… and all of a sudden it just burst into flames for no reason…"

"Sure it did." Coach Drake was already writing my detention slip.

Shit. Mom's gonna be pissed. That's my third one in two days.

Coach Drake ripped the slip off of the pad and handed it to me. I grabbed Parker and drug him out of the lunchroom.

"Where're we going? Please, tell me. J.J. I'm scared." Parker whined.

"Werewolves aren't scared of anything." I whispered, then drug him off the bathroom. The pack ran out behind us.

We stopped by Mrs. Harris's room and grabbed my book bag and then we all ran into the bathroom. I told Jim to lock the door.

"I'm still scared." Parker whispered.

"Shut-up." I told him walking to my book bag. I unzipped it, and grabbed the long cord and then I plugged it up.

"J.J.! J.J.! WHAT IS THAT!?! TELL ME J.J.! I'M SCARED!" Parker started screaming.

"Hush! I'm about to shave your head, cause your hair looks terrible."

"AHHHH!!!" Parker tried to jump up and run away.

"GRAB HIM!" I ordered.

The whole pack jumped on him, and tackled him to the ground. I got down on my knees and started shaving that pretty shaggy brown hair off that the girls love so much.

In a matter of two minutes of struggling and screaming from Parker, against his will, he was bald. No hair, whatsoever. IT LOOKED AWESOME!

"Will you shave my head?" I asked them.

Then, some girl kicked down the bathroom door.

"YOU CAN'T SHAVE YOUR HEAD!!!" she screamed, pointing at me.

"Uhhh.. How did you beat down the.. Uh.."

"YOU CAN'T SHAVE YOUR HEAD!"

"Alright then…"

"Okay." She walked away.

"Weird…." We all said together.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think, please!!!**

**Oh and J.J. needs a last name.. I don't really want to use his real last name, so tell me what you guys think his last name should be. If i use it I will dedicate the next chapter to you, or whatever chapter I use it in.**

**Actually if ya'll want to give me ideas for the rest of the pack's last names too, that'd be great:)**

**J.J., Parker, Jim, Phil, Colby (B****eefy), Trent, and Travis**

**and the girlfriends...**

**Gypsy, Kim, Amy, and Cara**

* * *

**********To read Charlton's POV check out The Beginning of the End by Lizzie6376 (AKA: Cousin Liz)**********


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ... CHAPTER 3, EVERYONE!...**

***applause***

* * *

*

_there were freaks and hippies in my high school  
football players all tryin' to be cool  
and everybody scramblin' to hide their beer  
when the cops drove by 'til the coast was clear_

-wal-mart parking lot, chris cagle

_*_

**Chapter 3 - J.J.**

"Attention teachers and students, there will be a pep rally in the gym today at 2 o'clock. Please check in with your sixth period teachers then head to the gym. Also all football players report to the field house. Good Luck, Jackets!" the magic box on the wall told us.

Parker, Beau, Brian, Dustin, Jim, and I all jumped up at the same time.

"Wooooo! Go Jackets!!! Yeah!!!" We ran out the door yelling.

Down the hallway I could hear people hooting and hollering inside of their classrooms, supporting us.

"Yeahh!!" Trent yelled and jumped over my shoulder. All the football players can jump really high.. Whenever we figured that out we all just started jumping over each other. Like leap frog, but standing up.

"Dude, we're gonna kill Houston Academy tonight!" Jake yelled behind and Phil started beating on my back.

I leaned over trying to get away from them. I grinned into space for no reason at all.

I love football season. Everyone is just so pumped, and every Friday people are running up and down the halls with what looks like, BRING IT!!, wrote on their faces.

"First game of the season! We're going all the way this year!" I yelled.

Two of the basketball coaches ran out of their rooms when they heard me and whooped at us.

I decided to make a stop by Mrs. Harris's room. I stuck my head in her door.

"Are ya'll ready for the game tonight?!?" There was a bunch of seventh graders sitting in the desks.

They all started hollering.

"Okay, okay!" Mrs. Harris sushed them, "Thank you for getting them excited, J.J.." Mrs. Harris said sarcastically.

"Any day!" I grinned at her then joined rest of the of the team.

When we got out to the field house there was all of the cheerleaders, dance line, and color guard girls waiting with paint brushes.

A girl named Ashlee started to dip her paint brush in gold paint. She walked over to me and we talked while she painted me.

The tradition was for the football players to wear their jerseys every Friday when there's a game. Then the cheerleaders spray paint our hair half gold and half black. Then they bring out the war paint. This year they are going to paint our faces instead of our hair.. I think why they made that decision was because the prank I pulled last time.

I replaced all of the hair paint with hair dye. And so no one would know that it was me I replaced my hair paint, too. But mine washed out easily… Our whole football team had black and gold hair for about two weeks.

"Pull up your jersey." she told me.

Another tradition was to paint ASHFORD YELLOW JACKETS on the football players stomachs. So whenever it comes time we just stand in the right order pull our jerseys up and we support our school by spelling out our team name.

After about fifteen minutes she dropped the paint brush and then smiled at me.

"All done! Now let it dry for about a half a minute and then you can head to the locker room in the bottom hallway." She smiled again and started putting away the paint.

… 27 Mississippi, 28 Mississippi, 29 Mississippi , 30 Mississippi…

Whenever I was leaving I noticed that I was the last one out. I sprinted to the bottom I walked in everyone that was once talking, shut-up.

"Uhh.. J.J.?" Jim said."Yeah?" Jim pushed a roll out mirror that the cheerleaders use from the utility closet."Look at yourself."

I stared into the mirror. Brown hair, 66 jersey, Parker standing behind me, and…

"OH MY GOD!!" Jim was nodding his head, "There's a stupid piece of lint on my jersey. I wonder how that got there.." I brushed the stupid speck off.

"Uh.. Maybe you need to look a little closer.." Phil insisted

Brown hair, 66 jersey, Parker standing behind me, no lint on my jersey..

"Wow!" Jim started nodding his head a little. "I have brown eyes! I never noticed."

"J.J.!!! Look at your body!"

I do have a nice body don't I… wait…

"Now that you mention it I do look a little colorful.."

"J.J.! HALF OF YOUR BODY IS GOLD AND HALF IS BLACK!!!" the whole football team burst into laughter.

I looked and only their faces were painted.. Stupid Ashlee..

"Settle down!" Coach yelled. "So J.J. is gold and black.. Why is J.J. gold and black?"

"Well, you see." I started

"Don't answer that. Pep rally in five. Get in position."

We all ran to the doorway that led into the gym. It had a black mat over the front of the door so no one could see us before we busted down the door.

I could hear the band playing, and I could smell the drinks and chips that they sell at every pep rally.

Everything got quiet and I knew that the lights had just been dimmed. They turned the fog machine on, and there was a blue spot light on where we're suppose to come in at. I knew this because it is a tradition.

I heard them start playing the son Unbelievable by EMF. Twenty seconds till game time..

_The things, you say,  
Your purple prose just gives you things, you say,  
You're unbelievable_.

Two of the guys threw me up on their shoulders.

We busted through the door. The stands were shaking from everyone screaming. They were so loud it made my ears ring.

I threw my hand up, laughing. I could hear girls all around me scream even louder.

The cheerleaders were doing some kind of cool cheer. I'm not exactly sure what they were saying though.

I looked around at everyone. The guys threw me up in the air, catching me off guard. I yelped in surprise. Four other guys caught me, then put me on my feet.

I looked around again. I could see a guy sitting in the bleachers. I'd never seen him before, he must be new. He was yelling something, I couldn't understand.

I smiled at that. He was new and already supporting our school. That made me proud to be a Ashford Yellow Jacket.

He had dark, curly hair and looked emo… He looked like someone I would talk to just to annoy the hell out of them. He's gonna be my new best friend!

"Give me an A!" The cheerleaders yelled. Parker slid out into the middle of the gym and pulled up his jersey revealing an A.

"S!" they yelled. I ran out and pulled up my jersey.

They spelled out ASHFORD YELLOW JACKETS, as each one of the football players ran out with their letter. We still had about forty other football players sitting on the bleachers…. We're a big school…

The pep rally went on with the football players getting to throw pies at the cheerleaders.. That was fun.. A dance competition and some stupid game that the teachers made up..

We had balloons tied to our ankles and they made us run around trying to pop each other's balloon by stepping on it… Five seconds into the game I stepped on my own balloon..

Coach ended it by giving us a pep talk.. He came over the intercom.

"Houston Academy won't know what hit them whenever we walk onto that field. We're going to smother them the first half and spend the next rubbing it in their faces." A phone rang.. Coach's phone.. "Um.. Hold on." He tried to muffle the speaker, but everyone could still hear him. "Hello… Oh, no…. What're you talking about?…. NO! We're gonna kick their asses…." I could hear and see everyone's mouth pop open. "Uhh… Let me call you back.. Okay, bye." Coach whispered. "Go Jackets! Woo!" he put down the mike.

Everyone burst into laughter.

Everyone knew Coach at cussed football practice. Hell, we all did. But, to cuss over the intercom talking to the whole school.. Well that's just phenomenal.

"Dude, we can't let Coach live that one down." Parker said from my right.

"Yeah, I know!" I told him, slapping him on the back.

The band started playing again. The whole football team got into a huddle in the middle of the gym and started swaying back and forth, another tradition. Someone jumped on top of us all. Two of our football players on crutches put one crutch into the huddle and jumped up and down.

Somehow I ended up in the middle of the huddle. I'm glad that I'm not Closter phobic, because it gets a little cramped whenever you have seventy huge guys huddled together.

Everyone whooped and hollered even louder. Someone started chanting.

"Jack-ets! Jack-ets! Jack-ets!" That's all I heard other than the band playing when we ran out of the gym waving.

We all ran back to the field house, and made fun of Coach.

* * *

**So yeah... That's a normal Ashford High School pep rally... Without the whole spelling out Ashford Yellow Jackets.. But that'd be AWESOME!**

**And our Coach actually said that at a recent pep rally :D**

**Review Please!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay guys! This is THE chapter! If your a Brotherly Love fan, this is the chapter in which you find out who J.J.'s mate is!!! Unless your an idiot like J.J. in this chapter and can't pick up on the obivious signs of what her name is... So that means if you can't figure out what her name is... you probably didn't pass second grade....**

**Anyways,, I LOVE theese lyrics! They are my favorite of all time :D! Go Nickelback!!**

**Dedication: As always, Cousin Liz.. I'll be back at school soon and you won't be alone. _I promise_!! & J.J..... He's hot, and since he has the attention span of a 3 year old he probably needs a dedication....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Nickelback songs, lyrics, or anything like that..**

* * *

*

this time I wonder what it feels like  
to find the one in this life  
the one we all dream of  
but dreams just aren't enough  
so i'll be waiting for the real thing.  
i'll know it by the feeling.  
the moment when we're meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
so i'll be holdin' my own breath  
right up to the end  
until that moment when  
i find the one that i'll spend forever with

-gotta be somebody, nickelback

*

Chapter 4 - J.J.

Friday night we'd beaten Houston High School 39-20 and then partied all weekend. Now it's Monday and nothing new. It's kind of like drinking an energy drink. Everyone is pumped on Friday for Ashford's game, they'll still be pumped on Saturday for the college games. Then we'll party Sunday, celebrating, but Monday… the unwanted crash. Everyone is tired, but all the teachers decide to give us new material and then expect us to absorb it.

Parker walked up to me and took a long sip out of his water bottle. He looked like he was about to pass out.

I could vaguely hear the rest of the pack behind me talking about our math test, or something like that..

I stared down at the ground, trying not to just lay down on it and go to sleep.

A pair of purple Converse high-tops walked by me, and Parker started choking on his water. I could smell the sweet smell of roses mixed with something else coming from the girl, I assume, standing in front of me. I looked up to beat Parker on the back to keep him from strangling himself, but I stopped.

The purple high-tops were connected to long legs in skinny jeans. Her jeans were tucked into her shoes. A loose-fitted tee made the girl's body balance out perfectly.

I could barely hear somebody calling, 'Dana' and Parker beside me choking to death.

The girl turned and her long curly black hair flew behind her shoulder.

_Mine._

_What the hell was that?!?!_

The girl had pale skin, but it was healthy and highlighted her high cheekbones.

_Mine._

Her dark brown eyes met mine for half a second. In that half a second they widened and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

_Mine._

"Dana, wait up." I heard someone call behind me.

The girl turned and waited.

_Mine._

I couldn't draw my eyes away from the angel standing in front of me, but somewhere in my peripherals I saw the emo kid from the pep rally walking toward her.

I felt a growl rising up in my throat.

_Mine._

When the guy walked up to her he tried to shield her with his body, obviously so I couldn't see her.

The growl inside my head now was a hum. I was seeing red. It fit the mood.

_Mine._

He sort of pushed her toward the high school building.

I tried to lunge, but something was restraining me. The growl escaped my throat, but not loud enough for a normal human to hear.

As she walked toward the school, she looked over her shoulder at me one last time.

"Boss!" I then realized it was Jim, Parker, Phil, and Colby holding me back. Trent and Travis was trying to get my attention.

"What?!" I growled, still trying to make them let go.

"You looked like you were about to kill that guy!" Trent exclaimed with wide eyes. "What's going on?!?"

I stared as she walked into the building. I stopped fighting, knowing the sooner they let me go, the sooner I could go find her.

"Boss! What's wrong?" Travis pleaded.

I shrugged out of the other guys' grips. They had me surrounded anyway. Then I realized that I didn't have an answer to that. I didn't even know what's going on.

"_That girl_." was the best answer I had.

"What about her?" Parker asked, eyeing me up and down.

"I don't know…" I said quietly.

Before anyone else could say anything, I started walking toward the building that she'd just entered.

I heard the rest of the pack follow behind me.

"Boss." Beefy whispered, but I was too far gone to answer. Someone…Parker? Shut him up by smacking him on the back of the head.

Parker started whispering something about something. I caught one word. Mate.

I stopped in my tracks.

_Is that what she is? My mate?_

I could almost see the wolf inside of me grin.

_That can't be right… I'm J.J.. The wolf that's won't ever have a mate… The big flirt. The ladies man…_

_Not anymore._ The wolf inside my head growled at me.

The next thing I knew I was looking at the whole pack. Parker was snapping his fingers in front of my face and Phil was calling my name.

"Boss?" Beefy said, unsure. He sounded worried.

"Yeah?" I answered quietly. For some reason I felt empty. Lost.

"Are you okay?" Beefy asked.

"He's fine." Parker answered Beefy, smiling at me. _Why?_

Parker walked over and stood beside me. "Go find her," he whispered, even though the rest of the pack could hear him perfectly clear.

The three words repeated in my head for about five seconds, until they actually sunk in.

I took off running toward the school building. The hallways were packed and I knew the first period bell was about to ring. _I've got to find her quick._

About that time the bell rang. I didn't pay it any attention to it. I was on a mission.

I could still smell the faint scent of her perfume, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I walked around school from classroom to classroom, peeking in the windows hoping to find her. I walked around the school looking for her all day. I didn't go to any of my classes all day. I didn't even go _near_ one of my classes all day.

_Maybe I just imagined her._

The growl in my head assured me that that wasn't true… Apparently the wolf was very disappointed that I didn't find her. And he wasn't very happy when I gave up looking for her either. I listened to his whimpers, until I tuned them out and they were just background noise.

I waited out in the parking lot, hoping to see her. But she never came out of the building. Well, the front way anyway.

I drove around the block, until I finally gave up and went home.

I walked through the front door and Mom greeted me.

"Hi, Honey! How was your day?" she asked me all cheery like always.

"Not good, Mom." I muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I answered her, throwing my book bag onto the couch.

"Well, then." she half-way scolded me. Probably because I wasn't suspost to leave my book bag on the couch. "We have new neighbors!" she started smiling again.

"Mom, I'm not really in the mood."

"Why don't you go over there and say hi? Take them this cake I baked for them, too." she said completely ignoring me. That usually meant that I had no choice.

"But, Mom," I whined already knowing the turnout. "I had a bad day."

"Well, I'm sorry you had a bad day, but you are going to go over there and greet them like the good neighbor you are." she said sternly. "And I happen to know that they have two kids around your age."

She said something else, but I was already walking out the back door with the cake in hand.

"Be nice!" she called behind me.

I walked over to the neighbor's house grumbling about naggy women.

They'd put a fence up and there was a scruffy dog running around the back yard.

Despite my terrible mood, I called it.

"Doggie! Come here doggie, doggie, doggie!" The big brown dog came bouncing across the yard with its tongue hanging out of the side of its mouth.

I petted him for a couple of seconds through the fence and then started walking towards the new people's front door.

I walked up to it and rang the door bell. The door creaked open and the next thing I know the wolf was wagging his tail. I felt warm. Happy. All of a sudden I just wanted to do something to show how happy I was, but I couldn't. I was frozen. All I could do was stare at my own personal angel.

She looked me up and down, about then the wolf was howling with happiness.

"Mom!" she called.

A lady wearing a knee long white sundress with red lipstick walked around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: So, guess who moved in beside J.J.??? :D**

**J.J.: Ooooh! Pick me! Pick me!**

**Me: Uhhh... *looks around room with only J.J. and Rob the rock sitting in it* Rob!**

**J.J.: Dang you, Rob the rock!**

**Me: J.J.! How dare you talk to Rob like that! Apologize now!**

**J.J.: Sorry Rob the rock...**


End file.
